


Considering the Affair

by Highlander_II



Series: None Goes His Way Alone [57]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: 100_situations, F/M, disgust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-12
Updated: 2009-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House considering his affair with Cameron. Post-S5, AU Timeline</p>
            </blockquote>





	Considering the Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=100_situations)[100_situations](http://www.livejournal.com/users/100_situations/), based on the table in [this post](http://highlander-ii.dreamwidth.org/299704.html#cutid1).
> 
>  
> 
> I've maintained canon events through Season 5 with one exception – House never started seeing 'dead people' and did not end up in the asylum. That's where the divergence occurs and the 'AU timeline' begins.
> 
>  
> 
> All of these 100 ficlets were written starting in May of 2009 and finishing by June/July of that same year.

He watches her when they're done. After they've fucked like crazy in his bed, she slips away, the sheets covering part of her body, and drags her clothes back onto her bent, slender form. He knows she's trying to hide. That, on some level, she's ashamed of herself, disgusted with what she's done. She knows it's wrong, but she comes back to him time and time again to get something she needs. Something she's not getting at home.

He figures it would have been the same way with Stacy – whether she had stayed with him rather than Mark or had she lived closer to Plainsboro. If she'd stayed with him, he would've been a boorish jerk and driven her to look elsewhere for comfort. And had she and Mark lived closer to Plainsboro, she would have sought _him_ out for that 'something' that was missing.

Some days, he thinks about telling Cameron not to come back, but her warm, soft body that does things to him he's not sure he could name convinces him to hold onto her just a little bit longer. He'd been lonely since Stacy's most recent departure and had more than welcomed Cameron's offer of occasional companionship.

As he watches Cameron pulling on her stockings, he realizes that the day she'd come by and started this little affair, he had been desperately missing Stacy and was greatly in need of intimate human interaction. Cameron was in the right place at the right time and, greedily, he took advantage of that. The fact that he'd done so – taken advantage of her willingness and not having to pay for it – now disgusts him. He gets a slimy feeling in his gut when he thinks about what he'd done. But she keeps coming back to him, so it can't be all bad, right?

She looks back at him from the doorway, a soft, sad look on her face, before she turns to go, leaving him to his loneliness until the next time.


End file.
